harry potter save me
by jock wizard
Summary: harry will have to come back to save the one women he loves from a terible fate
1. a hero departs

Chapter 1 a hero departs..

It had been two hours since Harry beat lord voldermort outside in front of Hogwarts people were running about screaming he's done it potters beaten voldermort. Everyone in the school was on a high but there was somebody missing from the people that were gathered in the great hall Ron Ginny Hermione and the rest of the da were standing there looking around for Harry when they heard a scream as loud as ever coming from the direction of the great hall doors when thay got there thay saw Luna love good sitting with what they now knew to be harrys body lying there.

Ron spoke first.. Luna my love what's happened to Harry who did this..?

Ron it was a death eater he pointed his wand at Harry and shouted avercaderva and then harrys lifeless body slumped down to the ground iam sorry that I couldn't make it to him in time ill never forgive my self for it.

Two weeks later after they buried there was a report that there was numerous bodys of death eaters turning up all over the place in England Scotland France and even as far away as the united states. But it was the person that was seen leavening the area after always the same description as all the other reports dark hair green eyes moved as fast as grease lighting took out 20 to 30 death eaters at the same time people all over the world were in complete shock at how fast this person really was.

That day in hogsmeade ginny & ron were there too meet Hermione and her parents when thay got to gringots thay noticed Hermione standing there waiting for her mum and dad when thay walked closser thay saw that she was crying and in her hand there was something that harry had given her in her 4 year at Hogwarts when ron and ginny walked closser to her thay found them selfs traped in some form of force field then thay heard a voice that thay all recongnised as draco malfoys ..

Well well what do find here then could it be I think it is potters little school jerks you just wait and see what me and the boys here will do to you crabe goyle take the mud blood away well have fun with her later and the two blood traitors here we will take care of our selfs.

But just as malfoy and his cronies were about too atack the mysterios person appeared pointed hi sword at malfoy just then malfoy ordered the death eaters to attack the new hero but that was his biggest mistake before he could even blink harry had disarmed everyone that was in the group he then walked up to malfoy grabed him bye the neck and spoke malfoy if I ever catch you neer and one of these people again ill not think to next time kill you remember I beat a dark lord and with that last word harry dissapeareded


	2. the meeting of excitment

Chapter 2...the meeting of excitement 

Later that day after Hermione Ron Ginny had returned to the burrow mrs weasly was sitting in the kitchen when the kids came home there was also somebody else sitting there.

When the person noticed that the 3 people standing there mrs weasley got up and said ah ron Ginny Hermione this is wait a minute I didn't catch youre name why are you here its obvious that nymphdora tonks trusts you anyway so I guess you're okay or I would have hexed you.

Look mrs weasly I wish that things could be different but I have my orders come here give Ron Ginny & Hermione these letters for my boss please take the letters please and sometime in the future my boss says that I will be permitted to tell you who iam but until that day I cant. Well ill take my leave I have to see tonks before I leave to pass on some information so see you all again soon hopefully.

Just like that the mysterious gentleman who was not much older than them got up from the table and left.

Molly weasly was the first too speak she turned to Ron and Ginny and spoke to them. Come on dears open you're letters might be important.

Ron Ginny and Hermione all looked at the letters in there hands and looked at each other and then ron said something that shocked his mum slightly. No offence mum but I think that the girls would like to read the letters thay got in private. The girls nooded there heads and headed towards ginnys room were thay would have peace. When the girls had left ron started to explain to his mum all about what had happened to them on that night at the battle.

Mean while at the foot of the stairs at the burrow Hermione and ginny went there separate ways to read there letters in private ginny went to her bedroom and Hermione went into rons room where she sat down and opened the letter she thought { I knew it was going to be from him } the letter said.

Dear Hermione.

As I suspect if you are reading this mione that I have fallen in the battle at Hogwarts I don't want you ron and ginny moping about missing me I want you to live youre lives in complete safety I believed that I would make a difference in this world but I guess it was my time so there's not much that can be done I want you to know Hermione that you were always going to have a permanent place in my heart but when I finally had the biggest secret that I was going to tell you and look what happened I died any way Hermione I will always love you good bye and maybe we will met some other day when the world is free from death eaters any way Hermione good bye and catch you later.

Love sincerely.

Harry James potter.

When Hermione finished the letter she curled up on rons bed crying the letter from Harry on her chest just then Ginny came into the room with her letter form that moment that day the girls were comforting each other crying saying how sad they were.

Just outside and up the road Harry saw tonks standing there when Harry thought that he was out of sight off the burrow he turned back into him self when he got closer too tonks she spun on the spot holding her wand at arms length.

Holt whos there come on out I can sence that you are there.

Harry gulped and removed the cloak? 

Harry was all tonks managed before she fainted with a look of complete shock etched on to her face.

Harry bent down and looked at her oh she's going to be fine .

Harry thought what to do with her? I could take her back to the burrow but I havent got ay more potion on me ok ill just pick her up and put her on the bench that was in the front garden. When harry got tonks to the burrow he put her on the bench and whispered in her ear? Sorry tonks this is as far as I go goodnight sweet dreams.

Later that night when mr weasley was going out side to put the rubbish in the bin he noticed tonks unconscious on the bench he droped the bags immediately and rushed and picked her up and when he got in side he cleared everyone off the couch and put her on it thay gave her a spell to wake her up when she woke up mr weasly asked tonks what happened all tonks managed to say was harry then she fell back too sleep.

When everyone noticed that she was asleep mr & mrs weasley went into the study there thay sat with the grangers who had been visiting with Hermione. Mr granger was the first to speek..

Should we not speek about what happened tonight I mean me and the missus might not be magical but the only harry we know is the one that our Hermione keeps on telling us about but excuse me if I seem oblivious but isn't that the boy that died at the end of term..

Mr weasley replied.. Well we saw the body being held bye rons girlfreind luna and it was definetly harry but…. There is one way that he could still be alive….

Mrs granger spoke next… how could that be achieved I mean once youre dead youre dead right don't tell me that its possible for him to still be alive from what Hermione told us his injuries were severe even life threatening.

Mrs weasley spoke…oh my good now it falls into place I should have thought about this. Right six months ago before harry died he came to me asking if there was a spell that he could clone himself with for extra credit he said of course being harry I didn't think otherwise harry had never given me anything to worry about before so I told him that the twins once did that and that he would find the book in the twins old room up stairs. Eventully when harry had been up there for a hour he came back down with the book in hand and said thank you and goodbye then he left to go back to Hogwarts. And that's the last that I saw of him for awhile and then one day while I was at Hogwarts I was watching a couple of students teasing one of the younger students when I saw harry pass he said hello and then went into his class. Well about five minutes later when I was walking along with McGonagall I thought that I could have seen harry walking past us but I knew I had seen him before so put it out of my mind..

Mr weasley just picked up the parchment lying in front of him and scrblled something down on it and sent it away five minutes later on another similar piece of paper came the repliy mr weasley spoke out I thought so according to my man he did the autopsy there is reasonable doubht that the harry that he has lying there is not the real one meaning that the true mr potter is still out there….

Just up the stairs out of view of the adults was ginny weasley she was standing there with a look that said it all she couldn't believe her ears was it true was harry still alive like thay were saying down the stairs she instantly thought about Hermione and how over joyed she would be to know that harry was alive.. Ginny immediately ran to her room and sat down when Hermione was about to ask what was wrong she heard her dad shouting up come on honey we have to go and like that Hermione got up and said hello when she got to the door she said back ginny remember and call later you can tell me whats got you all in a tise…ok know bother Hermione talk to you later… when Hermione was gone ginny got ron and luna to come into the bedroom when thay did thay all sat down… when ron asked so are you going to tell us whats wron gin…

Ok earlier when the 3 of you were playing exploding snap I was standing on the landing when I heard everyone down stairs talking and thay think that harry might still be alive thay think that he was using a clone and that's what you found luna so don't feel bad about it but the thing is if he is till alive where is he…?

Ron went and simply said when harry is ready to come back he will we should just leave him to it…

Luna slaped ron on the back…Ronald weasley what arnt you not telling us did you all ready know that harry was alive..

Ron answered well kind of I bumped in to somebody last week in diagon alley and when I turned round to say sorry I noticed that he was carrying a sword and a firebolt just like the one that Sirius gave him that's when I kne that it was harry because harrys broom is one of a kind but when I followed him round the corner he had disappeared and I made my mind up if it was harry I would leave him to come home bye him self but iam worried that something is wrong with harry he should have come bye now and I thought he would be here for the wedding that is in a couple of dayz you never know he might turn up.

After all the talking thay were tired and decieded to got to there bed when ron was in his bed he thought to him self harry if that's realy you that's out there please come back we need you hell Hermione needs you the most…

……………………………….....................................................................well that's the second chapter done first one was a bit short but hopefully this one is bit better please review as would be cool be kind my first fic.


	3. the hunt and the power of 3

Chapter 3 the hunt nd the power of 3

As far as birthdays go the one that was coming up for Hermione was not one that the young witch was looking forward too it was because that this would be the first one that Harry would not be at this year. People tried too liven up her mood bye saying things like come on Hermione Harry wouldn't want you moping about like this. When people said this the response they got was shouting "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW WHAT HARRY WOULD WANT YOU DIDN'T KNOW HIM DID YOU SO GET TAE FUCK". It was that afternoon that Ginny weasly came bye the house in Edinburgh to see Hermione. she had to tell Hermione that she was going away for a couple of days.

" Hermione iam leaving in a couple of hours iam going away to sanfranssisco ill be back in two days for you're birthday I wouldn't miss that for the world " Ginny said.

" Ginny just be safe out there you know that death eaters are still out there look when you get there use this two way mirror to contact me plz "

Ginny knew that Hermione would be fuming with her if she ever found out the real reason that she was going to America. It had only been a day since she had been given a photo that showed a boy who was the exact spit of Harry even had a scar like him as well Ginny showed Ron and Luna the picture and it was decided that Ginny should go and bring Harry home for a surprise for Hermione.

………………………………........................................................................................................................................................................................

Mean while in America Harry who had been back from England now a couple was sitting in his flat when there was a note pushed under his hotel room door it said..

Dear mr Blackburn { it was harrys alias }

I know who you really are I want too help you I have attached the address too the back of the note please let us help you.

Harry sat there looking at the note should he trust this letter from somebody that he didn't even know. Hermione had always said to Harry becarefull you don't know who you can trust these days. At this thought Harry just smiled.

Just then Harry thought of away to find out who the letter was from he couldn't believe he didn't think of it earlier dobby the house elf he was the one person from Hogwarts that Harry told about what he was doing 

" dobby" Harry called out

" master it is so good to here from you I am glad that you have called me I have heard a rumor that has been going about the other house elfs I know sir "

" dobby you know that you are now my only friend if you think that I need to hear this you must tell me "

" it seems that sirs cover is blown miss weasly has been given a photo that shows sir fighting dark wizards here I have seen the photo it is definitely real Harry potter sir "

" ah I did expect to get found out eventually it doesn't matter anyway if she's here she has to find me first and that aint going to happen even if it does I aint going back to the burrow "

Harry thought for a minute with his head in his hands before remembered why he called dobby here in the first place he told dobby to find out all he can about who the people were and then report back to Harry later on.

………………………………........................................................................................................................................................................................

Back at the burrow that night Ron was sitting in his room when there was a knock on the bedroom door when he got up and opened the door Hermione stood there with tears running down her face Ron took one look at her and lead her too a chair in the corner of the room.

" go on Hermione sit down now what's this about sorry I think I know already "

" Ron you cant know what its been like this past wee while I don't know if I can go on with out seeing harrys face again I know that wee may have had our arguments over the years but Ron you know how I feel about him what would you be feeling like if it was Luna and you know that you may never see them again "

" if I couldn't see luna again I properly would be devastated but Hermione you never know. You will see harry again in the future maybe if you wish hard enough it may come true."

Hermione hadn't realised how much Ron had matured over the couple of months since the fatal moment when Harry wasn't with them any more suddenly Hermione realised there was something that ron wasn't telling her.

" Ron what aren't you telling me I know when you are keeping something from me now tell me "

" Hermione Ron said look I cant tell you I promised I would keep it a secret for Ginny she went to America looking for leads to the where about of the one that killed Harry "

And just like she arrived at the burrow she aparated away in tears. Ron on the other hand jumped up and rummaged through the cupboard and found the muggle phones that Harry gave him and Ginny in there 3rd year at Hogwarts just in case of emergency's. he picked it up turned it on and rang the number of the other phone when Ginny picked it up he just said.

" Ginny don't talk just listen remember when wee were attacked out side gringnots that time well wee were saved that day bye somebody dressed up like a ninja and he was lighting quick now nobody is as fast as that except Harry or Dumbledore and wee know that Dumbledore is dead but anyway look Ginny watch out if Harry doesn't want to be found you wont catch him look got too go mum is calling me too help in the garden see you later Ginny " and with that he put down the phone.

………………………………......................................................................

Back in America the next day Harry was walking towards a local newsagents to get milk and other stuff while he was walking there he thought that he saw a girl who he thought was Ginny. He had forgotten the conversation that he had with dobby the night before he put it out of his mind and continued on with his journey. Meanwhile the girl in question was walking away down the other side of the thinking in her head " wow that boy looked like Harry " so Ginny thought but she didn't think finding Harry would be that easy.

Ginny decided that it would be a good idea to get some rest t her hotel she had been looking for Harry since she arrived in America little did she realise that he boy she saw down the street was really Harry potter and if she didn't find him in two days there would be know surprise for Hermione Ginny had made it her mission to bring Hermione's lost love Harry James potter. Once she got too her hotel she went up the stairs and relaxed and remembered the time when Hermione had confessed her love for Harry. Ginny back then told Hermione to tell Harry but before she got a chance too Harry had to go and fight voldermort it was then that as far as Hermione knew that was when Harry died and everybody that knew him was in mourning but as Ginny found out by eaves droping found out that Harry was still alive.. She sat up and realised that the boy she saw was Harry she immediately thought" bloody hell Harry thought you looked to familiar"..

When Harry realised that he had been walking for a hour he realised that when he looked up he was standing out side a house that for some reason looked familiar to Harry but he could not place his finger on it he was about to leave when he saw 3 women coming out when he looked at one of them a ginger haired one she looked back and tapped her 2 other sisters on her right and pointed in the direction of Harry.. Harry thought oh shit they recognise me he immediately turned and ran away at the same time dissaparating.

The Paige tapped her sisters on the shoulders" phoebe piper look over there its that boy that Leo was sent to find the other day remember you wrote the note for him explaining but Leo said that it would not be essential as he would be able to find us ive just realised why I get the feeling that that boy is a wizard. If that's true he is very very powerful and will need help with some thing come on lets get after him before the dark side finds him " with that the sisters chassed after Harry when they caught up with him that night he was in the park near the house what they saw there was him standing there with a sword in his hands and fighting like somebody out of the matrix when the girls went to move forward to help hay realised that all the hooded figures that he was battling were all down when they were spotted bye Harry he was walking forward when piper threw her hands up but it was to late Harry was hit with a stunning curse that came for the final effort a death eater made the last thing Harry saw when he was lying on the ground was 3 woman standing there.

" where is he " piper as saying when they got too the park.

" look there he is piper bloody hell look at him go " Paige spoke 

Piper threw up he hands and flicked her power towards Harry but it was too late Harry was down 

" piper Paige take Harry to the house no he's not safe here " phoebe said 

And like that they were at the mansion.

………………………………............................................................................................................................................................................................

Well that's chapter 3 done now as ever I would like reviews sorry it took so long but ive had the bloody flu and a cold cheers for the review I got from a author called mione ive tried to keep a check on my spelling will get to work on chapter 4 bye and cheers..ps I would like ides if you have them


	4. weddings and fighting

_Chapter 4 weddings and fights.._

_At about 3am Harry potter finally woke up from his slumber the first thing he thought was "bloody hell where iam I and why does my back hurt" and then he had another thought "oh yeah that bloody curse". just then he sat up and looked about the room realised that somebody must have found him lying in the park and had brought him back to there house. Harry picked up his clothes and got dressed when he had finished putting his boots on he was suddenly aware that somebody was watching him he immediately reached for his wand and pointed it in the corner and spoke out loud._

" _I warn you now who ever you are I don't take kindly too people spying on me now if you're the person that rescued me last night then thank you but if you want too attack me then I must warn you I am more than a match for you "._

_With that word harry sighed and got up and headed for the door when he heard a voice._

" _Harry please wait we don't mean you know harm we know who you are and we also know that everyone in England thinks you're dead. My name is piper please turn round"_

_Harry stopped in his tracks and turned round and before him stood a 5ft 5inch girl " hello " Harry said and sat down._

_Piper was the first too speak " Harry when we saw you yesterday out side our house we instantly knew who you were you see our guardian Leo told us too watch out for a boy with black hair and green eyes and we saw you so we followed you and saw you in the park and we were amazed that somebody you're age knew how too fight like that then you were hit from behind with a stupefy curse and then you blacked out and we took you here where you will be safe those men that were attacking you I take it they death eaters. We got Leo too do some research with the higher powers and they say that you are definitely unusual child but don't worry as long as you are here you will be fine"_

_Harry just looked up too piper and spoke" first thank you for last night I think I tried too take on too many people at once you see everyone in England thinks iam dead and I like it that way means no one can get hurt because of me my friends the ones I care the most for its just better they think iam dead they will be a lot safer. You see there was a prophecy made when I was a little boy that said that I was destined to take on the darkest wizard Europe had ever seen I did and beyond beggars belief I won but at a cost my best friends family suffered the most they lost one of there twins George in the final battle and the one I cared for the most was really injured and I couldn't bear it anymore so I decided there and then that I would rid the world of all dark wizards so I conjured a clone of my self and let it get hit bye the death curse and people saw that and then I made my escape and for some strange reason I had the urge too come too sanfranssisco so here I am oh in case I didn't say it before thanks and my name is Harry potter" and with that Harry and piper headed down to the kitchen and talked for the rest of the day when Harry asked piper about the two other girls piper told him that they were at work and would be back later too see him.._

_Meanwhile back at the burrow in England the weasleys were getting ready for the wedding of there son bill to the French beauty fleur delcour the decorations were very lavish as the bride to be liked things like that. miss delcour was sitting there thinking about memories from the pass when she glanced down at the French version of the daily prophet she noticed an article that had the title mysteriously dressed man in sanfranssisco kills 15 death eaters she read on the story said that the fight had been witnessed bye American wizards and aurors who had been dispatched to the scene to investigate as there had been a partial ban on all apparition in sanfranssisco due to a spate of murders there that were linked to a right doggy group of delusional wizards that were followers of the dark lord that had been terrorising England but with him gone they thought that it would stop. just as she was about to pick up the paper in walked Hermione granger and Ginny weasly who had returned from America as she was following a lead that a certain dark haired old friend previously thought dead might still be alive. The girls sat down next to fleur before fleur spoke._

" _Hermione would you mind going down stairs and fetching me my make up bag please ive forgotten something that is integral for the wedding "_

" _ok fleur " and Hermione left the room and headed down stairs to get the bag that fleur needed fleur the turned to Ginny and spoke._

" _well Ginny did you find anything out about the man that saved you and the others outside gringnots "_

" _no fleur " Ginny spoke " its strange but a couple of days ago I heard a rumour at a order meeting that we were not supposed to know about that there had been talk that Harry might still be alive threes also been reports of a man turning up all over the world dressed in black ninja gear and carrying a sword taking out 20 to 30 former death eaters all with taking over after voldermort demise I went to America recently I came back after I heard that he had done it again in sanfranssisco but when I couldn't find anything I wrote a note that just in case it is Harry it was charmed so that if he ever surfaces he will realise that we are still hear waiting for him to come home and besides if it was him I was kind of hoping that it was Harry and that I could bring him back for Hermione's birthday " when Ginny finished talking fleur handed her the paper and she read it and said a short comment " god Harry if its really you we need you fuck Hermione needs you" _

_Fleur then turned to Ginny and spoke." Ginny it is Harry a couple off weeks ago when me and bill were in America we were walking through a park and a man in a dark jacket walked passed us. The unusual thing about this was at the time I had my veela powers on every muggle in the park was drawn too me bill just laughed about it but I noticed that the man wasn't but what got me was when he was past I heard a voice in my head saying you're veela powers wont work on me. I turned round but before I could say anything he was gone I put it out of my head then but now that I think about it there was only one person in the world that could resist veela charm and that was none other than Harry and another thing that got me was I skill to enter my mind with out even looking at me Harry was also the only man that could do that kind of thing it was something to do with potter men as what I heard._

_Just then they heard there names getting called from down stairs and they went straight away._

_Meanwhile back in sanfranssisco Harry was sitting with piper and her 2 sisters paige and pheobe when they were talking when there was a explosion from down the stairs _

_Paige said " Harry stay here we will deal with this" and like that the 3 sisters ran down the stairs. Harry sat there for 30mins when he didn't hear them coming back up he started to worry he summoned his katanna sword and got up he walked to the bottom of the stairs and and sneaked a peek around the corner he saw demons standing there with knifes and swords pointing at the witches when one of them spoke to the girls his name was Balthazar he heard one of the demons call him master._

_Balthazar spoke " now girls the famous charmed ones what am I going to do with you as you are all together I can now steal you're charmed powers" Balthazar put his hands up but nothing happened he tried again but still nothing happened " what's going on that spell should have taken there powers I don't understand oh well I will just kill them then " but be fore he got a chance Harry raced round the corner sword in hand and started killing all his friends that he brought with him when Harry had killed al of them he stood there with Balthazar sword pointed at his throat when he spoke _

" _I don't think so you big headed pointy eared freak you are not going to ruin this day for me I wont let you now you have 2 choices. 1 you can try and attack me and ill properly kill you or 2 you can leave here now with all you're limbs attached reasons being iam to bloody tired to kill you tonight but beware this isn't over between me and you I will be coming back for you so make you're decision now "_

_Balthazar pondered this question and nodded and disappeared._

_Harry grabbed on to the unconscious forms of the 3 witches and aparated them to the living room and fetched them all a glass of water he then cast a spell " enervate " it was a spell that woke people up when the girls woke up they looked at Harry phoebe put her hand out to touch harrys sword and immediately had a vision Harry was also holding the weapon what they both saw was a wedding in a garden that was going to take place and death eaters attacking that wedding and house when the vision stoped harry looked at the girls and went " oh shit girls ive got to go this is not you're fight ive got to go and rescue my friends " with that Harry stood up and waved his wand in front of him and all his ninja gear appeared on him he picked up his sword and placed it in its holder at his back he was about to leave when pheobe spoke next,_

" _Harry you cant do this alone you'll need help with what you are about to face "_

" _no phoebe you and you're sisters are the charmed ones and iam in no doubt that Balthazar will come back stay here and guard the house I promise that I will return in a couple of days " _

_And just like that Harry aparated away the 3 girls looked at each other and acknowledged the fact that Harry knew what he was doing they also decided to ask Leo about Harry because the thought that there was something familiar about his powers almost like there was some charmed magic there as well._

_Meanwhile back in England the weasly wedding was underway the priest was standing at the front and was about to speak " dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the joing of miss fleur delcour and mr William weasly in holy matrimony " after the ceremony the girls were talking to fleur on what it felt like to be married to which she said the same thing as everyone else in the magical world._

_The first signs that something was wrong was when Hermione tried to do magic to bring her present over but nothing and then someone tried to disparate but still nothing all of a sudden all hell broke loose and death eaters appeared out of every where but the didn't start to attack straight away in was becoming clear to every one at the wedding that they were to be taken as prisoners and torchered else where._

_The first to crack was rons friend semus Finnegan he ran at a death eater ready to strike but before he reached him the leader of the group who would later turn out to be none other than Draco malfoy just incinerated him there and then on the spot he just laughed and spoke " ha ha what do you think that you can do now there is spells in place to stop you're magic and anti apparition wards in place so you cant escape what you going to do you don't have a dumb old wizard to help you and no bloody harry fuckin potter to help either " but before Draco could move forward towards the group of people there was aloud pop in front of the death eaters also a lot of smoke when Draco looked up he saw a man standing there dressed like a ninja that he saw in a muggle game called ninja gaiden Draco spoke first " well well what do we have here some jumped up wannabe saviour here to take potters place well let me introguise my self iam Draco malf.." but before he got to finish Harry put his hands up to shush him up ._

_Draco wasn't happy at this and screamed a killing curse towards the direction of the unknown assailant but Harry was to quick and with one swipe of his hand he cut the bottom half of Draco's arm of it lay there on the ground flapping about like a fish out of water Harry then rolled back uttered a spell and all the people were sent to the wedding disappeared in side leavening only Harry and the death eaters out side._

_People in side the house were desperately trying to get back outside to help the lone figure defend him self against these death eaters and malfoy._

_The people inside the burrow were watching in complete shock as the masked figure of Harry was going through the death eaters like they were a hot knife going through butter it was then that ginny caught a glimpse of something poking out of the bit next to his eye. She then turned to fleur and mouthed the words Harry to fleur immediately they were trying too get out but Ron stopped them and Ginny said._

" _Ron fuck sake that's Harry out there he's not going to be able too defend him self much longer"_

_Ron turned round and was trying too open the door when mrs weasley spoke._

" _it wont work dears it seems if they masked ninja outside has put an extremely powerful charm on the house stopping people from leaving the house it will only disapear when it is removed"_

_Just out side Harry was surrounded bye death eaters he was getting tired and if he didn't win soon he was going to run out of energy but that was just the physical type his magic energy was pretty much limitless he then looked up to see luscious malfoy coming in his direction. luscious aimed his wand at Harry while he wasn't looking and cast a spell at Harry that fired a spike at him bye the time Harry had realised it had been to late to do anything about it hit him with great force but instead off pinning him it had went straight threw him._

_Luscious malfoy spoke " ah did you honestly think that you could win masked ninja "_

_Harry replied " too be honest ass kisser I didn't really think I could beat all 88 of you but hell I think I did good if you ask me but before you get too away with you're self I have something to tell you he then passed him a note which read " dear all death eaters and wannabes you're time has come the hero of this world will return" _

_Luscious threw down the note and just as he was thinking about the person he remembered what the words said and just as he said potter he vanished as with all the other death eaters when all were gone he fell down to his knees and just as he was about too fain he said Leo._

_When the people inside realised that it was safe outside they tried to get out but still couldn't they all rushed back to the windows too look just in time too see a man with auburn hair appear out of know where and grab Harry said what appeared to be calming words and then they disappeared that's when the spell was lifted they could now go outside…_

_xxxxx_

_Well that's finally the end of chapter 4 sorry it took so long chapter 5 should be done soon enough please leave a review as it good to always hear someone's opinion on it _

_HARRY/HEMIONE 4 EVA…..merry Christmas too hp fan fiction bloody brilliant site_


	5. birthdays and returns

_Chapter 5 birthdays_

_Hermione granger was sitting at her room at her parents house in Edinburgh after the wedding it was deemed that it would be safer at her house she had all the same wards surrounding her house._

_What Hermione was doing in her room was sitting on the bed looking at a photo album it was full of all the pictures of her and Harry throughout there Hogwarts years there was one from when he caught the snitch for the first time in his very first match in quid itch. Hermione thought " oh Harry you were never alone I was always there watching you making sure you were ok "._

_Just then Ginny came running in the door with fleur in tow Hermione quickly stuffed the photo album under her pillow before Ginny spoke._

" _come on Hermione its you're birthday in the morning were here to take you and you're parents to the burrow seems as we cant all come here it was discussed between mum and dad and you're parents that it would be good for all concerned that we celebrate you're birthday there "_

_Hermione looked up and said " no I wont be coming what will the point be if harry isn't going to be there too see it I mean today I was going to tell Harry everything._

_I had planed it since before he was gone and now he will never know how I feel about him "._

" _its okay herms Harry wouldn't want you not to celebrate you know he would have wanted to be here if he could but he died so that you could live " fleur said._

_Xxxxxxx_

_Mean while in sanfranssisco Leo had appeared back at the manor as soon as he came back phoebe piper and Paige all got up and came running down the stairs when they saw Harry they all gasped. _

_Leo put his hands over harrys wounds but not even his white lighter powers healed the wounds he went to put them back over the hole in harrys body when one of harrys hands stopped him and Harry all of a sudden started glowing like he would if he was a white lighter using his healing powers . Harry was still glowing while he was still floating in mid air then all of a sudden the light vanished and harrys body fell back to the floor with a thump._

_Leo turned to Paige and said. " orb him to the spare room he will be fine in a couple of days I think "_

_Paige did as she was asked and when she reappeared piper was the first too talk._

" _what the hell was that was that what I think it was they looked like charmed skills or white lighters "_

" _oh piper that's not the half of it I was watching the battle commence and it was clear that Harry is no ordinary wizard I mean some of the things he was doing were beyond belief "phoebe said _

_Paige spoke next " well wait a minute I thought the charmed powers were only to go to people that were directly related too us I mean Harry isn't even related to us and besides he a boy and all charmed ones have been girls haven't they "_

_But before Leo went to answer the question everyone heard a voice._

" _yes girls its true that all the charmed one before were girls but that doesn't mean that there cant be a boy I believe that its time for me to tell you a secret that not even you're own mother knows "_

_Piper turned and realised that it was her grams when she went to talk her grams stopped her and continued talking_

" _back when I was pregnant with twin girls it was a huge secret the elders' thought that I was having just the one baby even patty's father didn't know well the thing was I thought that my other baby lily died but I realise now that this is not the case that boy Harry upstairs is just doing what at times like this some people with magical powers do when the world is on there shoulders they seek out some where they know they'll be safe and he came here what in its self is unusual I mean we made sure that harrys mum lilly was safe and we left her with a loving family we put charms on her that was supposed to tell us when his mother dies after all she was my daughter and he is my grandson weve watched from above all the events that was happening in the wizarding world in Brittan and we knew that that there was a war going on and that a boy named Harry potter had to defeat the worlds most dangerous dark wizard the world has ever seen when I saw this boy I knew there was something about him he didn't kill the dark wizard voldermort was his name I think he banished him some place that is extremely horid even to dark magic and that was the end of that._

_After that harry disapered from the face of the planet we later found out that he had been killed in the final battle or so we were lead to believe and now here he is. _

_Look girls ive got to go back up but make sure he is safe and well rested and ill find out how come it appears that he has his own set of charmed powers good bye girls I love you._

_And like that the girls grams penny vanished away. About five minutes later they hears a scream coming from the spare room they ran up the stairs really quick when they got there they noticed harrys scar was bleeding really badly when they saw leo trying to heal it he just said "cant heal it girls I don't know why" then phoebe heard a voice in her head saying " tell him to stop there is nothing that he can do go to the burrow in England get Ginny she's a year younger than me tell only her no one else not the bushy haired girl that's Hermione she cant know that iam still alive don't tell Ginny anything in the house just tell Leo to bring her here please hurry" and just like that the voices in her head stopped. Everyone in the room looked at phoebe before piper spoke._

" _phoebe did you just have a premonition what was it about "_

" _no piper it was harrys voice in my head telling me to tell Leo to stop trying to heal him and he wants us to got to Britain and bring back a girl called Ginny she will properly be able to help. Look Leo go there now knock on the door and ask to see Ginny weasley tell know one else what you're there for even if a bushy haired girl asks you what its about tell her its private when you get to talk to her tell her in private what its about and then bring her here now Leo go "_

_And like that Leo disappeared when he was gone the girls all sat round harrys bed while he thrashed about in pain they were silently wishing that this girl they didn't even know would be able to help him._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Meanwhile in England Ginny and fleur had arrived back at the burrow with Hermione ready to celebrate her birthday the next day but Hermione wasn't in a good mood and went straight to her bed she only came because she felt like she should later fleur and Ginny went up to her room when they looked in the door they saw that she was asleep and decided not to disturb her they turned and headed back down to the kitchen when they got there they told them that she was still asleep and she would be down later. _

_Mean while just outside Leo had appeared at the burrow when he looked at the house he thought " what a strange looking house " he walked up to the door and knocked _

_He didn't have to wait long when the door opened and before him stood what he could only guess was mrs weasley the mother to the girl he was looking for leo spoke first._

" _hi my name is Leo I was wondering if I could speak to Ginny please it a matter of great importance "_

" _sure Leo come in and can I ask what is so important " mrs weasley asked._

" _Sorry I cant answer that I have very clear orders to only talk to Ginny "_

_Molly shouted out for her daughter and two minutes later she came running down the stairs " Ginny dear this man here has something important to tell you talk in private in the study " molly ushered them in to the study when the door was closed Ginny spoke first._

" _hi what can I do for you Leo I think mum said was you're name "_

" _hi Ginny what iam about to ask you. you cannot tell anyone else about we have a mutual friend I wont say names but ill say this and I hope you'll get what I mean its about the wanderer "_

_At this statement Ginny knew immediately who he was on about she bolted out the door and up the stairs and five minutes she returned with her coat she then asked Leo where he was and Leo told he that he wasn't to say anything just bring her they disappeared and reappeared in the charmed ones kitchen Ginny looked out the window and realised that she was in America._

_They were greeted by a very worried group off sisters Leo noticed this and asked_

" _is Harry ok this is the girl Harry was going on about her name is Ginny weasley"_

_Piper ran too leo saying " oh Leo its horrible we cant do anything we've tried all sorts of potions and spells but there is nothing that we can do and his scar its still bleeding and he's very hot " Leo could tell that piper was really worried about Harry she obviously was worried about the fact that they just found out that Harry was the charmed ones family._

_Ginny weasley sat there at the kitchen table pondering in her head what piper had described too Leo it was then that she remembered all the other times when harry was hurt over the years his body would go into some sort of shut down and give its self sometime too heal his mind was still intact but his body wouldn't function during this time when harrys body thought he was fine it revived him. Ginny asked piper a question.._

" _piper you said that harrys scar was still bleeding and that his body temperature is through the roof well in all the years ive known Harry and in all that time if there was one thing that I learned is that Harry is stubborn its just something that harrys body does all the time don't worry he will be fine in a couple of days but just too be on the safe side I should just have a deek at him just in case" with that Leo aparated Ginny up to the room that Harry was currently staying in.. when she came back she said that he was fine the blood straggly enough wasn't his it came from who ever did this she also said too them about Hermione's birthday the next day and if he was awake please give him this letter she handed a folded note too Paige "only when he wakes up and tell him his secretes safe with me he always did have a hero complex did potter" and just like that Leo aparated her back too the burrow.._

_Later that night when Ginny had gotten home she asked about Hermione but everything that her parents said was what she was thinking any way they said that she hadn't been out of her room at all and they didn't know what too do about her Ginny said back in reply " you never know mum it might just be the most memorable birthday that she has ever had fuck it might just be the best day of every ones life"_

_And just like that Ginny ran up the stairs too her room and got into bed within five minutes she was asleep._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_In the morning Ginny was woken up bye a tapping on the window when she got up she walked over too the window opened it and in flew a owl that she had never seen before it was jet black she motioned for the bird too land on her dresser when it did she the bird lifted its leg and the note dropped down then the bird took off back out of the window Ginny immediately reached for the note when she noticed the hand writing on the front she knew it was from Harry she proceeded too open it and it read_

_Dear ginny.._

_I will be there for Hermione's birthday but I don't know what time at I want too thank you for coming all the way to America too make sure I was fine I have just one request that if I choose too remain hidden you must understand that I left because I wanted too make her that little bit safer I will always love Hermione but bye being near her I put her at risk anyway got too go got presents too get xx_

_Your's faithfully Harry potter.._

_Ginny put down the letter and smiled too her self Harry potter was coming back too town and she would get the chance too see Hermione reunited with her lost love Harry James potter…_

_Later in the morning there was a pop about a mile from where the weasleys live it was the easiest place too remember for apparition. Harry potter was the reason for the pop he was there at one off his friends requests for Hermione's birthday he had in a box in his hands that contained 1__st__ editions off all her favourite books including some off the new ones that he knew she would like he proceeded too make his way towards the burrow with his parcel when he got too the door he was about too knock when he thought what if she really angry so Harry changed him self into a delivery boy and then knocked on the door when he heard somebody shout out ill get it Harry put the parcel down and ran off up the field but he didn't go unnoticed bye everyone one person that noticed was ginny but she had aparated in front of him and immediately ripped in to him._

" _where the hell do you think you are going Harry you've come this far why don't you come in and see her she will be a bit annoyed that you have made everyone think you are dead and worst off all Harry she said after you disappeared that she loves you "_

_Harry scoffed then spoke " oh yeah I believe you if that was the case then why did she kiss you're idiot brother then just as I was about too tell her that I was in love with her explain that in fact fuck it you wanted me to come too her birthday ok I will "_

_Ginny didn't like the tone in harrys voice but decided too go with it she guided Harry too the burrow when they got to the front door she turned to Harry and talked._

" _Harry obviously Hermione doesn't know if you're still alive and the hole point of me finding you was too be a huge birthday surprise for her & all the rest of us as well so be patient and wait till I signal you please be fore you come in "_

" _yeah I suppose Ginny " Harry spoke not that now he thought " shit I really don't want too be here "_

_Meanwhile in side Hermione was opening her presents when she looked up and spoke everyone knew what she was going too say so they all grabbed they're glasses and Hermione started talking._

" _you know that it wont be the same for me 1 harrys not here with me and 2 we always celebrated my birthday with each other it was just one of those things that we did "_

_Ginny immediately changed the course of the conversation bye saying " here Hermione there is one last present to give you this box was left on our door step for you its bloody heavy what ever the hell is in it " Hermione glanced at the box when people asked who it was from she had said that there was no name and when she asked Ginny she just shock her shoulders._

_Hermione proceeded to open the box when she started taking out the books she had a tear rolling down the her cheeks as she laid each book out in front of her she had what she realised that the present was expensive and who ever sent it must have had allot of money maybe it was thanks for helping Harry out during the war what laid before her was the first editions of all her favourite storys jane Austin & pride and prejudice too name a few when she had them all out she noticed a note at the bottom of the box it was a note addressed from harry it read.._

_Dear Hermione _

_if you are reading this something must have happened to me over the time of the battle and you're current birthday what you have here is the complete collection of all the books that you own it took me some time too get these as you can imagine but no exspese spared when it comes too my best friend please take care of youre self and remember ill always be watching you tell ron from me he's a bloody git for doing what he did any bye for now _

_Your's faithfully for ever_

_.potter_

_When she had finished reading the letter ginny looked towards the window and seen harry she signalled for harry to join them and when harry disappeared from view she was worried that he had lost his nerve and left but two minutes later she was rewarded with a knock at the front door when mr weasley went to get up to answer it ginny had beaten him too it whe she got there she opened the door to harry standing there in his suit she was the first too speek_

" _bloody hell harry you look fine but I don't think it will mater hermiones going too crumple it with all the hugs that youre going to get from her "_

" _ginny before you get excited I wont be staying that long I have a few things too do back in america but iam her for Hermione "_

" _oh harry its ok what is important is that youre here now come on lets go see her " _

_With that ginny lead harry along the coridoor to the sitting room where Hermione was standing with the other guests at the party when the room saw ginny they all aske who it was ginny just pelied " it's a old friend " but when she turned too ron he saw him there kissing Hermione she tried too sheild it from harry when he appeared through the door but to late he saw it most people were wondering how he was even alive but no one challenged him as they saw the look in his eyes that was one of pure rage._

_When Hermione realised that the room was quiete she and ron broke apart she turned too ron with out looking in the direction of ginny and said " ron you know that was a mistake I shouldn't have kissed you I love somebody else and you know that but when she looked towards the door she noticed ginny standing there with a dark haired person ginny spoke first ._

" _ah hem em Hermione there was just one more present I found this one hideing in america and just had too bring it back for you kinda off sudden impulse it was the one thing you longed for the most but I see that was just bullshit " ginny said rather heatedly and with that harry appeared into view ._

_Ron was the first too react just as he ran up to harry to give him a hug harry run at him and smacked him in the mouth knocking ron flying everyone rushed too his side and then harry looked at Hermione and spoke " you know what Hermione I hope you are fucking glad you and ron obviously what I thought was only a one way thing and another thing I wrote you a letter telling you how I feel but you know what you seemed to get along fine without me in you're lives I guess ill go " and just like that Harry aparated away._

_Ginny turned on Hermione immediately " what the fuck are you bloody clueless and here I thought that you were the smartest witch off our age. who else could afford all those books and that we sure as hell cant do you know it cost Harry nearly 250thousand galleons to get them all when I challenged him on the price he just said that nothing would make him happy er than to see you smile you see Harry left because he needed time to relax get over the war and try too forget you as you seemed to be into Ron I guess he was write and now we will be lucky if he ever comes back. now I know where he is but I wont be bloody telling you iam off to bed goodnight "_

_And like that Ginny stormed off up the stairs and left everyone in the room dumbstruck especially Hermione…….._

_Xxxxxxxx_

_Ok finally chapter five is finished I know its been a while but hey xmas and everything so usual thing plz review as it helps me and ill try too be quicker with the chapters the next chapter might be called return of the fallen I don't know… if you want to emeail me personly about this story my email is __cams..uk__ plz youre welcome till next time don't do something stupid itll just end up hitting you in the nuts goodnight hp universe _


	6. home truths

Chapter 6 home truths..

When phoebe was sitting in her kitchen in sanfranssisco she was sitting there wondering if Harry was alright in England. What she hadn't told anyone was that she had known about Harry for a few weeks she just didn't realise it it was when she was at the coffee shop that she used to go to when out of know where he appeared she had thought at the time oh shit demon but what happened next she just couldn't believe about a dozen demons all came out of know where but the man she was watching just kicked the living crap out of them it was if the man/boy had only one purpose in life to do what it was the world needed.

Phoebe came out of her trance when Paige came in to the room and called her.

" hey phoebe are you ok you were dozing of into space there didn't have a vision did you "

" oh hey Paige oh no nothing like that just remembering past memories things like that"

" oh well just thought I would ask "

Just then pheobe felt that there was something wrong with harry

" oh no this cant be good Paige get piper and leo we might have a really large problem just about too come through that door it seems that harrys visit hasn't gone as he had hoped "

Paige didn't say anything just opened her mouth " Leo piper grams we need help "

And just like that they all appeared piper and Leo from up the stairs grams from the heavens . But before anyone could say anything Harry just appeared red in the face eyes like a deep purple all over what ever had happened the girls where sure that it was bad for him they went to talk but Harry just bolted up the stairs and to the spare room.

When Harry had gone up the stairs and closed the doors they were about to go to him when they heard it harrys voice very annoyed " I cant fucking believe it that ginger haired greasy git and her what the fuck I might have bloody guessed everything they ever said to me was a fucking lie well ive had a enough of there bullshit " and then they heard a very loud bang fearing that Harry had done something stupid the girls horsed it up the stairs when they had managed too open the door they were surprised what they saw the room was completely burnt out and standing in the middle surrounded bye red flames was harry still with a look of hatred on his face leo was the first too talk

" girls we need to get him to calm down ive only seen this once before but I didn't think that someone as young as harry could ever get that far in magical power he bloody to young you have to be extremely stressed out what happened harry was that angry that his magic over compensated and the excess just explode as is evident in the devastation the room has suffered the only other wizard that had ever happened too was Merlin "

Just then harry collapsed and blacked out the girls took him to the attic when they got there grams was standing looking out of the window she had a worried look on her face she spoke " oh girls I have something to tell you its Harry he is in trouble he is being hunted bye the last off voldermort followers he is more than powerful enough to handle such a threat but after last night and we still don't know what happened "

But before grams had a chance to say anything else Harry woke up and spoke " ill tell you what is bloody wrong its that I never should have trusted them in the first place caught them snogging didn't I oh I bet Ginny knew and they were just rubbing it in my face for being away and pretending to be dead and everything fucking bastards well I will have nothing to do with them any more me against the world "

Harry was literally boiling bye this point and then happened there was a tap on the attic window piper turned round and spoke " oh look a white owl I wonder were she came from " Harry spoke next " oh sorry piper she mine her name is Hedwig " piper went up to the window and dropped the mail on harrys lap and flew back out side the to sit on the window ledge the girls were all staring at the bird.

Paige turned to Harry " eh Harry did that bird just deliver you're mail "

But Harry didn't hear he was staring at the letter in his hand it was from Hogwarts the letter read.

Dear Harry

It is with great pleasure to offer you you're place back at Hogwarts to complete you're studies call it 8th year if you must I have already owl you're friends and they have all agreed to come back as well I also want to congratulate you on you're win with voldermort you freed the world from tyranny and with that made our world and the muggle world safe I would be grateful if you could come too Hogwarts as soon as you have time available as we have matters to discuses

You're faithfully

Minerva McGonagall…. Hogwarts headmaster.

Harry instantly summoned a quill and paper and wrote.

Dear headmaster

I would love too return too Hogwarts and study but I have one favour too ask do not tell anyone that I am returning until the great feast ill just be there don't mention anything about voldermort ill have enough problems dealing with all my supposed fans you don't have too reply ill be coming too Hogwarts soon in say about five hours so you can tell me what ever there.

Your's faith fully

Harry James potter

And with that harry looked at his writing and folded the peace of parchment up and stuck it incide a evelope.

The next letter harry didn't look at he just bundled the ones from Ron Ginny /and Hermione together put them in another evelope with another note that said

To back stabbing bastards FUCK OFF.

From mr potter.

He put the name on the front backstabbers and called degewig in when she landed next to him he handed the letters to his friend off al these years and spoke words too her

" hedge wig one goes to the headmaster at Hogwarts and the other goes to you know"

The bird was not too happy with the last part but as Harry had always been fine with her she did every thing that she was told and flew out of the window.

Later on Harry was sitting alone in the girls living room when he had a sudden thought oh bollocks what am I going to do iam in the same house as them bugger it if any of them say anything ill blow them away.

Just then piper and Paige walked through the door when they saw Harry they went and sat with them they looked at Harry and knew he would talk when he was ready just as they were about too get up Harry spoke " look girls iam leaving in a couple of hours iam going too live in a flat in hogsmeade till school starts again but don't worry ill be back every time I have spare you are like family too me.

Piper spoke next " Harry when you come back grams says she's got something too tell you and somebody for you to meet but enough of goodbyes we will see you again"

And with that final word Harry aparated to Hogwarts front gates when he arrived there he was greeted bye filch somebody that Harry had come to loath. Harry just ignored him and headed towards the doors of Hogwarts when he got in he headed straight towards the headmasters office he knocked on the door " come in mr potter " when Harry entered he was greeted bye professor McGonagall she said sit down" Harry iam glad that you decided to come back since you repapered but Harry we knew that it was not you but we decided too let it be knowing full well that you would come back when you were ready " they continued too talk for a while till the headmaster showed Harry too somewhere that he could rest in when McGonagall was ready to leave Harry turned too her and said " remember don't tell anyone that iam back ill decide when that happens " the headmaster agreed and left Harry to go to sleep.

In the morning everyone in the burrow was sitting at the breakfast table contemplating weather they would ever see Harry again when Ginny came into the room and saw Hermione crying into rons shoulder she just looked and said " for gods sake didn't you too learn last night I mean I wasn't kidding when I said you'll be lucky if you ever hear from him again . Last night Hermione you broke the last of what ever Harry had felt for you he has the money and the means too disappear for the rest of his days you all seem to forget that Harry deafeted voldermort any body that trys too stop him will be dealt with remember theres also another " but Ginny managed to stop herself before she let on that the ninja that's been going about was Harry. Harry didn't know that she knew but she wasn't about too let anyone know that it was him.

Remus spoke next " you're we know that you know where he is staying you have to tell us so that we can bring him back he has to come back and explain him self and his reasons for leaving "

Ginny just laughed " ha bloody ha do you honestly think that ill tell you where he is forget it you all might want to keep him here but ill never betray his trust like the rest off you have iam not Hermione and Ron " and like that Ginny grabbed her broom and went out the burrows back door .

Later Ron was looking out the window when he noticed that there was a unknown owl flying towards the burrow and another flying towards Ginny who was flying around in the field.

In the field Ginny was flying when she noticed the owl she stopped so the owl could give her a letter Ginny grabbed the letter and watched the owl fly away towards the burrow she opened the letter which read.

Dear Ginny

As you know that last night you're brother hurt me more than you will know and Hermione I wont even bother I thought that I would be able to spend the rest of my life with her but low and behold that will never happen. But enough of that I need to talk to you meet me at the shrieking shack in a couple off hours I have something to tell you I know you wont say anything but ill say it again I trust you so don't say anything to anyone even somebody you can trust.

Yours faithfully

Harry James potter.

Ginny headed back towards the burrow when she got there she saw that the burrow had a owl trying to get peoples attention when she got in she saw that Hermione opened the window when Hermione turned the rest off the weasleys came in and read the letter when they passed the letter to ginny to read when she saw what it said she broke out in fits off laughter " well what do you expect he was going too say thank you for ruining my life in the end he doesn't trust you anymore"

Ron piped up " yeah like I realy care were going back too Hogwarts in a few days so what does it matter "

Hermione turned and slapped him in the face " how dare you ron the only reason I kissed you was because it was in the heat of the moment why would I want to spend the rest of my life with somebody that was jealous off Harry you are sad and manipulative and I hope you rot in hell I for one will hope that one day Harry will return so that I can say sorry.

Later that day when Ginny was sure the house was empty she grabbed her broom and headed of to meet Harry at the shrieking shack.

When ginny arrived at the shack she knocked on the door 3 times it wasn't untill she was away to knock for a 4th time that the door opened and stood there was the man she wanted to talk to since the day after the battle she wanted to slap Harry for making everyone think that he was dead bye using a clone of him self and in some ways in the back of her mind she always thought that some where in her heart she knew that Harry was alive. It was just at that second when Harry asked.

" hi Ginny do come in good to see you " was what Harry said then it was Ginny's turn.

" oh harry how have you been since well you know "

" oh its been great as you can imagine going back to Hogwarts to finish school so when youre in 7th year itl be kinda my 8th year guess quid itch will be back on " after harry spoke it was silent for ten minutes as harry made coffee for the to of them. It was then that ginny spoke again.

" harry how long have you loved Hermione "

" oh I don't know maybe since the try wizard tournment I always knew since then she was the one I wanted and then youre brother changed everything bye going out with Hermione and my life went blank and when the final battle came when I had to go and face voldermort I walked into the forbidden forest and intentionally let voldermort kill me. Ginny had tears in her eyes at the words that were coming out of harrys mouth} then Harry continued. " it was then while voldermort shot the killing curse at me that I thought may be till be different for them and then it hit me and I slumped down. While the death eaters celebrated my death that was when I realised that I was still alive but that was impossible I was supposed to die I decided after voldermort mentioned takeing me to Hogwarts I thought lets see where this is going maybe ill get my chance after all so when he took me to Hogwarts I saw all you lot I thought I can do this that's when I saw them again kissing when hagrid put me down and voldermort anounced here he is youre fallen hero that's when I jumped up and shouted the killing curse at him but he dodged it that's when he shot one at me but I jumped behind a rock and in 0.5 seconds a created aclone of my self and my clone killed voldermort that ws when hidden under my cloak in disappeared of into the night"

When Harry finished talking ginny spoke.

" Harry you realise when people find out that youre going to Hogwarts again there going to be unbearable all the students realising that you're not only alive but you're back at Hogwarts "

" that wont matter Ginny I have come up with a shock and aw approach to me returning you see I have another surprise for you before I left to come here McGonagall informed me that as the couldn't find a suitable replacement for professor snape that she wanted me to teach dada while they kept on looking for one " Ginny jumped up and down at this news " but Ginny remember not a word to anyone until I announce it after the sorting ceremony ok ".

Ginny said " yeah Harry cool well I guess ill see you at Hogwarts " Ginny turned to leave but Harry tapped her on the shoulder .

" Ginny please give this to Hermione " Harry handed Ginny a letter to give to Hermione.

" I will Harry don't worry " and with that finally word Ginny jumped back on her broom an and flew off.

When she got home she walked straight up to the room she shared with Hermione opened the door and walked in saw Hermione and walked up to her and held out the letter " here Harry wanted to give you this that were ive been before you ask " and then Ginny walked out the room.

Hermione sat there looking at the note thinking oh shit.

She opened the letter and started to read it said.

Dear Hermione

I suppose you're returning to Hogwarts well I figured really I guess I was stupid to think that you would actually like me but I suppose you were just like everyone else well let me tell you something miss bloody know it all ive survived since then and ill survive for as long as I live when Ginny mentioned that you like me I thought may be ill come back and then at you're birthday when I did I saw you kiss him and that was when I knew you were just talking crap to Ginny. Well I hope you're fine with you're self after this I do not want you or that piece of shit Ron coming near me if you see me you are no longer my friends and I will treat you as much

Goodbye

Harry James potter

Hermione dropped the letter on the floor and curled up in bed crying while all the time thinking " what have I done " it was after she had fallen as sleep that Ginny came in to get ready for bed she noticed the note on the floor. Hermione noticed this but didn't show she was awake. It was when she heard Ginny mutter " stupid girl the signs were there all along " Ginny then dropped the note on the floor and went to sleep Hermione was broken when she thought about it the signs were there all along like the fact when ever she had been crying harrys was there for her or when she argued with Ron harrys was there and when the Polly juice potion went wrong for her in second year Harry was there he even saved her from a mountain troll. It was then Hermione thought and ive gone and fucked all that then she fell asleep

xxxxx

Well folks that's chapter 6 done look plz review and maybe give me directions to take the story it'll be beneficial to the story ive still got loads of ideas and may be I can give a few back chapter 7 will be call and if you could give me a title for this on because I couldn't think of one cheer plz review plz plz plz long live hp fan fiction good luck and see you in chapter 7.…jock wizard out


	7. hogwarts

Chapter 7..Hogwarts

Finally the day Harry was dreading since the minute he sent back his yes too returning to school what was troubling him the most was that the entire Da was going to be returning to that meant Hermione and Ron.

Harry had properly really pissed them off he thought but he would not be reveal him self until the sorting ceremony was over it would be then that she would be announcing the new teacher for defence against the dark arts and then the hall doors open and in walks himself. Harry thought " guess ill hide out here then.

Mean while at platform 9 and 3 quarters the da was all gathering Ron was there Ginny was there also Hermione she bye far was the most nervous person on the hole platform she hadn't heard from Harry again and after the last letter she doubted where she would even see him again no one even knew that in fact Harry was going to be back well all maybe except Ginny as she was the won that managed to convince him to come back even if it didn't go quite according to plan.

Just before the train left the station they had found out that the members of the da had a carriage to themselves when they all sat down Neville was the first too speak.

" oh Ginny a friend of mine swore blind that he saw Harry potter while on holiday in sanfranssisco said he was with 3 girls and that he got into a battle with a demon do you know if that's true..

Ginny answered " yeah it seems so I don't know what went on in the battle but I do know that I got a call from them saying that Harry had been injured and he needed help well off course when I got there what I found that Harry was in one of his deep sleeps he get when he gets hurt and his body needs too repair its self well when I informed them that this was normal I came home and the rest is history.

Padma patil spoke next" what are we supposed to say to him I mean we were told that he was dead there was a body and everything.

" that was just a clone Harry thought it was the right thing too do under the cercumstances. Ginny said. " look people just to make sure Harry thought it was safer if he just left after the battle and got out off peoples lives he came to realise that someone he thought he loved didn't love him back and instead loved another look if he returns too Hogwarts you are not too ask him who as iam head girl this year if I catch any one asking him this they will loose points got that.

The whole off the da just nodded there heads,

That night the da and all the other Gryffindor were sitting at the table in the middle they got 5 new student slytherin got 5 huffle puff got 5 and raven claw got 5 even Stevens this year everybody thought…

It was the that magongal went to talk." now students I have wondered how many off last years 7th years would return iam glad that you all returned last year after the battle I didn't think that we would see so many. Right on too more pressing isues the third floor corridor is still out off bounds ill be honest there's a big nasty dog up there so stay away and it seems as one or too of the first years were wondering if the da was still going to be training ill answer that to be honest I don't know.

It was then that Colin crevey stood up when the headmaster noticed she motioned for him to talk " miss I think you forgot something who is the new defence against the dark arts teacher.

" don't worry I was just getting to that. Ok students as you can see professor snape is not here it was because in the end he helped Harry potter voldermort found out he was a spy and killed him he was always loyal to the school we knew when he died that we would find it hard too replace him but the a gift fell on our laps so with out further ado may I present to you the new defence against the dark arts teacher mr Harry potter.

that's when the great hall doors opened and everyone turned to face them just then in walked Harry with his broom over his shoulder the hall was in uproar cheering clapping could be heard and even a lot off girls wolf whistled Harry was about half way down having shook hands with all the da when he got to Hermione and Ron he just ignored them and carried on when he got to the front of the hall he sat down at the teachers table while the headmistress finished

" now that was the most cheering ive heard in ages now before the feast I would like professor potter to come up here and he will tell you about the quid itch team as he's the captain once more.

Ron didn't look pleased at that statement he was the keeper last year and after everything that had happened with Harry he thought he would never play for Gryffindor this year.

Harry noticed this when he was walking to the front.

" now don't worry iam also a student as well so please don't address as professor the only time you call me that is during my class and quid itch iam looking for every position except seeker as that's were I play now you can eat and with a flick off his wand he made the meals appear.

When he sat down again he turned to Minerva and asked where's my proper room and what about head boy who is it.

" oh Harry yeah forgot to say there isn't going to be one as you see last year I was head of Gryffindor house but this year as iam the headmistress so I cant do the duties that job is to you all the other teachers said it should be you so I guess it is you now you're quarters this year are behind a secret portrait in the common room its sound proofed and everything you will be near you're friend s and the rest of the house.

Harry was dumb founded after he was told that and he headed towards the doors on the way past Ginny stood up and gave him a hugged and whispered in his ear that she was head girl and would be there too give him the names of the new students were.

Harry just nodded and continued to the doors.

Later on when all the students were sitting in the Gryffindor common room when the portrait whole opened and in walked harry he had to announce who the prefects were when he stopped he spoke.

" right before I go too bed I have 1 announce meant to make the Gryffindor prefects are Ron weasley and Hermione granger they are responsible for the new students and they will be able to answer questions quid itch tryouts will be held on Saturday.

Ron wasn't happy and jumped up and shouted " I am fucking not doing that.

But before anyone could hush him Harry turned round and screamed back

" 50 POINT FROM GRYFINDORE.

Harry then went into his room an immediately started calming down he thought they didn't deserve that when Harry saw his room he thought wow he had a bath room kitchen and his own private library. Harry never really had his own place before even if it was at Hogwarts it was still his own place.

After Harry had unpacked there came a small sort of knock from the door Harry opened it to see Ginny standing there with a smile upon her face she said.

" hello Harry may I come in oh . And she motioned towards Ron and Hermione as well." them as well.

" that's right Ginny I forgot you were coming to give me the name of the new students yeah come in only my friends get in here and seeing as you're brother and Hermione are neither I guess they cant.

When Harry eventually let Ginny she had seen all the things that he had unpacked including the sword that lay on the table she immediately thought back to the day outside the bank and then she remembered that she had seen one like that recently that was when she decided too ask even tho she technically already knew the answer.

" Harry can I talk too you about something that has just come too my mind.

Harry answered " yeah Ginny sure you can you know that ill listen to everything you have to ask doesn't mean ill tell you tho does it.

Right Harry thought " well a few weeks after you beat voldermort people around the burrow were bored so we decided to go into hogsmeade and see what was going on well we had been going about for about an hour when we got to gringnots we couldn't move much further at first we thought it was Fred with one of his joke seeing as his shop is just round the corner but we quickly realised that it wasn't and that we were being set up well just then a group of death eaters rounded the corner and that's when we realised that they came too finish us of and exact a bit 0of revenge for voldermort we you see out of know where this mysterious man appeared out of nowhere and he kicked the living shit out of him and his twelve friends and then disappeared you wouldn't know anything about that would you..

Harry pondered Ginny's question for a moment " Ginny why ask a question too something you all ready know the answer too I know you saw my mind when you came too America too heal me but ill say this the less people that know the better since ive been away from you all ive done things seen things and meet people look ill leave who you tell up to you but trust me I can disappear just as fast as well ok.

When Ginny thought about this she decided too keep this piece of information too her self she turned to Harry and said " don't worry ill keep that too my self any way what are you going too do about Hermione you know that you're going to have to speak too her eventually.

Harry thought then spoke " yeah I know ginny but ill do that in my own time its just I came back for her and well that's kind of all fucked up now.

" well Harry you just think what you liked about her and then come to a decision and then do something about it. Any way ive got to go I have detention bye Harry.

" bye Ginny "

After Ginny left Harry sat down and was thinking about what made him fall in love with Hermione.

Too start he thought about all the times when she was there for him over the years.

stone.

chamber of secrets.

his uncle get out of Azkaban.

believing that he didn't put his name in the goblet of fire.

believing me when we went too the ministry of magic supposedly to rescue Sirius.

got one for sixth year.

being there in the end when it came time for me too face voldermort.

What it came down too Harry thought was that Hermione was the only girl for him but the main problem was that Ron was dating Ron at the time and Harry tried too push her out of his mind and then when the time came at the end of the battle Harry made it look like he was killed and then he vanished into the night.

No one knew that Harry was alive. at first Harry didn't know what too do but then he learned a spell where if he was looking at a book that explained karate or some other martial arts book his brain would absorb the information and Harry would have the skill instantly. Well Harry had picked a few of these books kickboxing aikido also a book about ancient Japanese sword fighting which all in all was that Harry was essentially a fully trained ninja he chose his look straight out of a Xbox game he once played called ninja gaiden.

Everything he did was too protect the ones he loved with that last thought harry drifted off too sleep..

The next morning harry woke to the sudden realisaton " oh shit iam teaching too day " with that thought harry got out of bed and got into the shower when he was in there he heard his door open and close.

When he finished he got dressed and when he got back to the main room he found a plate off food and coffee sitting waiting for him at first harry thought dobby and then he thought Ginny cant be those 2 he put it out of his mind and ate. Meanwhile out side the Gryffindor common room ginny was sitting talking to Hermione.

" well Hermione did you leave it for him " ginny said.

" yeah I did snuck in when he was in the shower didn't see me either I don't think it will matter he is really angry about something I know you know ginny but I wont ask " Hermione said.

Later that day Harry had his final class off the day he looked at the time table and it said combined 7th and 8th year defence against the dark arts.

He started walking down the corridors of Hogwarts towards the class that he was dreading all his old friends from the da are there Ron and Hermione Luna Neville

When he got too the door that contained his class he gulped and opened the door when he entered the class went dead silent he noticed that the class was divided one side were thinking fucking hell he's alive and the other were thinking fucking hell its Harry potter. Harry put all thoughts too the back of his mind put his wand on the desk and turned to face the class…

Xxxx

Well that's chapter 7 done and dusted thanks again too all that have reviewed please keep reading and reviewing this chapter is slightly shorter than others but lol

Any way the next chapter will properly be a bit of the class and Harry will meet Hermione…. Keep on writeing its what we do.


	8. Chapter 8 surprises

Chapter 8 surprises

When Harry finally composed himself he opened his eyes and looked out to see some familiar faces there sat in the middle of the class was Hermione granger Ron weasley his sister Ginny and all the other friends that were there at the final battle were sat there as well.

When Harry was about to talk he noticed that Ron was looking at him sort off funny Harry put it to the back of his mind and spoke.

" alright lets get this out of the way right here and now. 1 don't ask me how I defeated voldermort. 2 I wont be giving anyone special treatment. 3 don't ever and I mean ever mention Draco malfoy name in my class. Now pleases as this is defence against the dark arts I guess ill be teaching you to defend you're self's out there in the big bad world so please separate into pairs and we will begin."

Harrys class was very quiet for the rest of the time that he was teaching it wasn't before the end that he heard one of the slytherin students talking about quid itch it was then that Harry decided that if he wanted to leave Hogwarts he would always know that Gryffindor won one last house cup

Before he left it was then that Harry addressed the class.

" right I have one more thing to say this is for the Gryffindor students that want to be on the team ill say again what were looking for we need two chasers and two beaters"

When Harry mentioned this the class were all thinking what about the keeper it was then that Harry decided to mention who the keeper was.

" oh before I forget my keeper is Ronald weasley" it was then that the bell rung but when Ron and Hermione looked up they saw Harry dissaparate

Ron turned to look at Hermione and noticed the look on her face he put a arm round her and whispered into her ear " he will come round eventually Hermione you wait and see " after that Ron and Hermione headed back to the Gryffindor common room when they got there they saw Harry standing there with a big bag a travel bag of sorts.

They were going to ask Harry where he was going but as they were not exactly on his favourite person list right now they decided not to and waved to him harry noticed this and waved back at the 2 of them and left the common room.

As Harry left his too friends behind he thought about everything he had been through with his too friends if it hadn't been for them he would have surely died at the hands of voldermort when Harry was almost at magongal door there was an alarm that went of this alarm was the death eater alarm it was put in just after Harry defeated voldermort Harry noticed all the teachers running towards the great hall they told Harry too stay back to keep out of the way everyone of the teachers knew that they were there for Harry and were trying to get him to go and hide even madam hooch came up to him and said " Harry go run there here for you they want revenge go to the Gryffindor common room make sure everyone is alright " Harry took her advice and ran at full speed towards the Gryffindor common room when he got there Ron Hermione and Ginny were sitting there with worried looks upon there faces Harry knew instantly that they were thinking about him when they saw Harry Hermione was the first one too run up to him " Harry you're ok we thought that they got you " Harry just ignored her then Ginny spoke.

" Harry that was a bit harsh wasn't it I mean she said she was sorry what more did you want she's only worried about you " Ginny said.

" you know what Ginny if you want to side with them then so be it just as I thought you would eventually properly told them my little secret in fact you know what iam regretting my decision to come back if this is what iam going to get for my troubles you know what after ive dealt with what's happening iam leaving for good this time if this is what love does to a person then fuck this " Harry looked round and noticed Hermione crying just then Harry lost his marbles and went on a rant.

" YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANT HERMIONE I DON'T SEE WHY YOURE CRYING YOU HAVE A FAMILY YOU NOW HAVE RON AND THE WEASLEYS YOU FUCKING HAPPY .I BEAT VOLDERMORT AND YOU MOURNED FOR ONE FUCKING DAY ONE DAY I THOUGHT I WAS WORTH MORE YOU KNOW WHAT I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN AS LONG AS I LIVE.

……

Meanwhile back in sanfranssisco piper was in the kitchen at the time when there was a cough behind her when she turned round she saw a elf standing there he didn't say anything just handed her a note and disappeared she looked dumbfounded and thought to herself " what was that all about that looked like a house elf " she put it out of her mind when Paige came into the kitchen and started talking to her.

" piper do you think that we are doing the right thing with Harry ive been checking up on him and he isn't in the best off moods right now when I had a look in a spy glass a little while ago he was on some mad rant to a girl to be honest I think this women or girl he was on about he loved and I think she betrayed him" Paige said..

Piper didn't reply a first she was too busy reading the letter it was from Harry it was short but a bit heated it said..

Dear piper/Paige/phoebe…

I come too realise that in the last couple of days that I don't belong her anymore people just think that they can keep tabs on me bye offering me this job and too finish my studies to be honest I don't need too be here anymore and ive been think about things iam going to be going away for a little while why I try and figure out what I want from life don't worry too much about me ill be around iam getting tired so tired with the mantle of the boy who lived and being around Hermione again I thought after the incident at her birthday I would be able too get on with my life be happy that she was with ron and not me I never had a family growing up mother less and father less and every year people say oh my mother wont have bla bla bla you get the point any way ive got to go and tell people iam leaving I will still be there for Christmas oh and another thing stop looking thought the spyglass I can feel you watching me I don't like people spying on me any way I hope too see you soon goodbye and keep safe..

Your's faithfully

Harry James potter

When piper finished the letter she turned too Paige ignoring her previous question she said " Paige stop looking threw to spyglass Harry knows that you're doing it and he doesn't like it..

Just then phoebe walked through the front door and sat down with her head in her hands and spoke " I can sense that Harry is really down I can feel him I sent a signal back say he needed to talk to Hermione before he disappears for good I just hope for his sake he does before he regrets his decision.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts Harry bumped into Ginny and asked her where Hermione was Ginny replied" Harry she's in the library I can get her to meet you if you want I think its great that you're talking to her again "

" thanks for you're help Ginny tell her to come to my study ill be waiting there for her" Harry said.

" I take it Harry that you are going to tell her about you're time away and everything else that happened since you were away I think she will like that she was a mess after the battle at Hogwarts "

" Ginny just do me a favour keep it quiet but ill explain everything to her when she comes to see me "

…………..

Meanwhile in America the halliwells grams came down to see them from the heavens to explain about what they were going to tell Harry they were wondering how Harry would be able to take the news that his mother was a charmed one they all thought that he had enough to worry about after he defeated voldermort it was then that she started too talk."

" girls look when and if Harry comes please be patient with him he has been through a lot in the last few years don't be surprised if he flips out he hasn't had it easy and from what I can gather its not in his nature to take things as they seem so please be. And Paige when he gets here the two of you need to talk as ive just found out that some how Harry is youre brother" it was then there grams turned to phoebe and spoke " oh phoebe please can you send Harry a message and tell him you've invited him for Christmas. Right girls I have to go see you later"

Meanwhile harry was sitting in his office waiting for Hermione to come and have a chat with him when he noticed a big black owl coming towards the window harry flicked his hand towards the window and it opened to let the bird enter his room he noticed that it had droped a note onto the table harry picked it up and begun reading it.

Dear harry

Hi its me phoebe we were wondering if you would want to come to ours for Christmas it would be a change of scenery for you bye the way ive been told to tell you to speak to Hermione before you leave any way ill catch you later remember to talk

Your's faithfully

Halliwells

Back at Hogwarts Hermione was walking towards the dark arts classroom as she had been asked to meet Harry there when she got there she knocked but there was no answer so she knocked again but still no answer at this point Hermione was getting really worried " hope harrys ok she thought ".

She put her hand to the door handle and opened it when she went in she noticed Harry on the ground shaking. He was covered in sweat she went to call for the head healer but a hand on her side stopped her it was harrys hand he was telling her not too worry.

" Hermione please don't its not going to help I can fix it my self please just help me up into my chair it seems as if my battles aren't over yet "

Harry looked at Hermione and noticed that she was crying " its not ok Harry look at you this was supposed to stop after you beat voldermort and it just now that iam hearing you still get nightmares "

" as I said its nothing to worry about now please just sit I have something to tell you before I go away for a little while. My actions since ive come back to the wizarding world have been suspicious but when I saw you with Ron at the end of the battle I thought that I wasn't needed anymore so I conjured a clone of my self and that is what got hit when everybody was running towards it I made my escape and went to America but as it seems I could be found. And when it came to you're birthday Ginny convinced me to come so I did and well you know the rest."

Hermione contemplated what he had said and then started to talk. " Harry I never wanted what happened at my birthday to happen with Ron but I was emotional that you wouldn't be there and just then you walked thought the door and saw everything and my world was happy but also shattered at the same time happy that you were alive but shattered that you had just witnessed what happened between me and Ron. I wanted it to be me and you harry but I know now that I cant be."

" Hermione ill be honest I love you more than anything else in the world and I am sorry that I never told you before this but iam going away for a couple of weeks to see some people for Christmas but ill promise you one when it comes to the new year ill come to see you maybe with some news now Hermione iam sorry but I must go and remember ill see you again at Christmas and new-year" and with a pop harry was gone.

Just when Hermione was about to leave a note came throught the window for her she picked it up and read it.

Dear Hermione

If I told you what I did after the battle I should have told you of my love for you its true and if you can wait ill want to ask you to be my girlfreind when I come back I have family business to attend to but ill be back.

Remember that I love you and that wont change

Youres faithfully harry potter

……………………………….....................................................................

that's chapter 8 done plz review as they matter..


	9. Chapter 9 on the road

Hermione granger was sitting in her dorm room in Gryffindor tower when she was thinking about what Harry had said before he left to go where he was heading she thought I hope he does come back to her eventually.

Meanwhile in America Harry had just arrived in America he decided that he would get a bike to travel around on he went to the nearest bike dealer ship and bought himself a bike he managed to get himself a 1300 cc bike called a hyabussa. When he was standing there waiting for a guy to bring his bike round he started feeling the hairs stand up on the back of his neck Harry knew that didn't usually turn out well for him when the guy showed up with his bike Harry grabbed it and got on to it when he was about to leave he noticed to figures standing there talking to the owner they must have asked about him cause he pointed towards Harry they started moving towards him he just dropped the clutch and speed off up the road.

He looked in his mirrors and saw them disappear he didn't stop he knew he had to travel a day or 2 to get to sanfranssisco but when he got the first chance he would get in contact with the halliwells.

Harry had been bombing along some back road on his way too Frisco when he started thinking about Hermione he was believing her story that she didn't mean to kiss Ron. But the point was that Harry was hurt " I do love Hermione but what will happen when she's had enough and gone back too Ron." Harry was that caught up in his thoughts that he nearly crashed in to another bike that was in front off him.

When Harry had been travelling towards frisco he decided that he needed to stop for awhile get something to eat.

Harry saw a little dinner up ahead and decided to stop and get something to eat when Harry stopped he got of his bike and put his helmet on the table he walked up to the counter and placed his order " ill have a burger and chips please and oh can I have a can off coke as well please."

The attendant looked at Harry and said " ok sunny take a seat and ill bring it right over."

Harry turned round and took a seat at the table that he put his helmet on. he was sitting there 10 mins before his food was brought to the table. Harry was sitting with his food when he heard the noise of another bike coming down the road.

Curious Harry looked up when the bike stopped when the person took off there helmet he noticed it was a girl with blonde hair for some reason Harry thought that he had seen this girl somewhere before but decided to put it in the back off his mind.

Harry had been thinking for 5mins when this voice that Harry heard spoke to him.

" hey you. You nearly took me off my bike back there keep you're head in the game. Ur riding a hyabussa that machine needs care and attention."

Harry listened to the girl and then stood up and talked back.

" you know what miss". Harry said just then he looked up.

When Harry saw who was standing in front off him he nearly fainted.

" Gabriel…Gabriel delcour what the hell are you doing states side." Harry said with an air off suspicion." oh I get it Dumbledore sent you too find me did he well you can just go back too England and tell them iam not interested ok."

Harry went to get back on his bike but Gabriel stoped him with her hand on his shoulders.

" Harry please don't Dumbledore didn't send me Hermione knew you were coming to the states and she knew I was here already and asked me to keep an eye out for you now why did you nearly take me out back there."

Harry was thinking.

" oh Gabriel I was thinking about Hermione she's been on my mind a lot lately I don't know anything any more. Iam here on family business."

" ah yes I know you're seeing the charmed ones piper paige phoebe you know Harry if you don't want to go back I wont force you but you know Hermione is in a mess she wont stop blaming her self for you leaving."

" Gabriel no offence but ive got to go please I would ask you not to say anything to any one but I know you will goodbye.."

And just like that Harry jumped on his bike and speed off leaving Gabriel standing there.

" oh Harry if you only knew what you mean to me but I suppose you're heart belongs to Hermione."

**Well that's chapter 9 done lpz leave a review as it would be appreciated there's 1 more chap to go then ill start work on the sequal sorry its taken so long to update ill try to be quicker in the future..**


End file.
